


继母

by barbiedollisundercontrol



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiedollisundercontrol/pseuds/barbiedollisundercontrol
Summary: 罗杰泰勒与继母布莱恩梅





	继母

我的继母梅女士，是一个在家做家庭主妇的女博士，学的是天体物理，有一年终于打算去交通大学当讲师，又因为各种事情被爸爸制止，回到家里静养。爸爸说她身体不好，还是要静养。

在我中考结束的暑假，她勾引了我，我想那个时候我们算是在做爱，她是我的性启蒙，也是我今生无法逾越的障碍，我们保持了不健康的乱伦性关系到我二十五岁。她是一个无耻的女人，但是我爱她，心甘情愿被她利用。

在离开家很久后，我开始流连于年长于我两倍的女人，这些女人多有家室，我和她们去公园跳舞，跟她们回家，有时候也去情人旅馆，我用她们的卡给自己置办行头，买花花绿绿的丝绸衬衫，穿得就像垮掉的花花公子，其实我根本没有钱。有一次我和一个姐姐偷情被她的丈夫发现，这个歇斯底里的男人追着我跑了三条街，拿着菜刀要砍死我，我玩命地跑跑得喉咙里要呕出血来，终于在一条偏僻的弄堂甩掉他。

没有办法再直立，我身体里的氧气和力量全被耗尽，只能扶着膝盖蹲着喘气，眼前一阵一阵发晕。我看向这个陌生的小巷口，和上海的弄堂一样闷热而纠缠不清，像夏日里女人的大腿缝，也像蛇张开的口腔。我确信我听到了一声清晰的自行车铃声，然后看见一个高瘦的黑发女人骑着车经过。

在那一瞬间我用尽全身的力气去相信那是我的母亲，像白粉蝶一样翩跹而过的裙摆，纤细干瘦的一道剪影，我其实已经记不清她的长相，只知道她是夏天的一场冷雨，寡淡而短暂的一场梦。在那一刻我几乎要悲哀地大哭起来。

我是一个没有上大学的人，在我爸爸的药厂里做流水工人。没有上大学是因为我爸恨我，不让我上大学。直到我爸死去我才真正原谅了他，但是我对他的恨又复杂而有所不同，这里面确实关乎到一个女人。我爸恨我的原因是他近乎变态地爱着我的继母，我恨我爸是因为我也爱这个女人。在我们父子之间的恨中，梅姨不再是一个妻子、一个母亲的身份，她仅仅是一个女人。

梅女士和我爸结婚的时候带来一个他自己的儿子。比我小七八岁。梅女士是学习方面的天才，但是在上中学的时候被一群混混轮奸怀孕，飞来横祸，据说是因为那群拆白党看她清高，不搭理人。因为人瘦就没有意识到怀孕了，直到孩子大得打不了了只能生下来。

这个孩子的存在对梅女士来说是一场摆脱不了的梦魇，她一看见孩子就想到轮奸她的混混，甚至自己都不知道孩子父亲是谁，她害怕孩子的脸，得了严重的臆想症精神病，犯病的时候会半夜跑到婴儿床边想要掐死自己的孩子，清醒过来又把孩子抱在怀里失声痛哭。

为此我的外公外婆时不时把梅姨送进了六百号，她出来以后就继续读书，精神病读书都厉害。反正她嫁给我爸的时候已经在做博士的毕设，我的弟弟也要上小学。梅姨是被逼着嫁给我爸的，因为她儿子要上小学必须落户，还有就是我家是静安区比较好的学区房。我爸比梅姨大了二十岁，她嫁过来的时候，我的生母也死了十年。

梅姨的小孩来的时候我在读初中，那个时候我很恨她，她也不喜欢我，她做饭不好吃，还经常只有素菜，因为她吃素，说是不杀生。我觉得她很虚伪，每次都不吃饭，宁愿晚上饿着。被爸爸一顿好打，才不情不愿吃她做的白水煮菜。

我们本来只是单纯的关系不好。但是有一次我看见了爸爸强奸她。我和小弟在二楼玩他说要吃冰淇淋，我就打算去外面买。妈妈坐在餐厅吃饭，爸爸进门就把她按在地上撕开裙子和内裤，她只是吓到了扔开了碗筷，但是叫都没叫一声躺在地上就像没有感觉一样不做出反应，我的父亲变成了陌生的野兽，趴在地上撕扯一个女人的肉体。

我就站在二楼看完了整场强奸，我不懂那是强奸。我甚至没看过几部黄片，对男女之间的性事朦朦胧胧。爸爸在哭，他已经五十岁了，还会趴在一个年龄只有自己一半的女人身上像孩童一样哭泣，爸爸在质问她为什么你就是不能爱我呢？妈妈还是像木偶人一样躺着，仿佛一尊端庄无慈悲的蜡像，面容姣好，神态狼狈。

爸爸走上楼的时候看见了站在楼梯口的我，我害怕他，整个右手都开始抖，我把手藏在背后生怕他发现。不知道为什么我觉得我们可以互相理解，一个死了妻子的男人和一个死了母亲的男孩。或许我的身体里流着他的血，他的兽性就是我的兽性，他犯下畜生一样的行径，我有朝一日也会犯下。他什么都没说，没有道歉就走了。

他老了，眼神疲惫呆滞，像一堵没有意志的城墙，被风雨磨蚀，不知道什么时候就会坍塌。我小时候不懂，企图寻找爱的避难所，但世界上所有的乌托邦都会幻灭，所有的避难所都会坍塌，父亲也是。

我走下去的时候梅姨还躺在那里，她的裙子破破烂烂，下体的血流到了大腿根，我看到她一边的乳房露在外面，我第一次看见她浅色的乳头就是这个时候。她看见我就把头别过去，再站起来一瘸一拐去洗澡，没有人和我解释。这是我的性启蒙，粗暴残忍，没有经过我的同意就劈开我的头颅。走出门我看见路边的一串红，花蕊里有蜜，但是同时打了农药有毒，这是性。

这是一切失败的悲剧起源，我学会的爱是强奸，我爱一个人的方式也变成强奸。

梅姨第一次勾引我是我中考的暑假，我至今不明白她为什么这么做。她骑自行车回来的时候摔伤了，大腿上擦出了很大的伤口，我看见她在客厅上药，就过去帮她，小弟摔伤了她会吹吹小弟的伤口还会说痛痛飞飞。我伸舌头舔她的伤口，她没有躲开，反而把我的头按到她的阴道，这是我第一次给女人口交。潮湿狭窄的入口，我想起我在学校里学的桃花源记，仿佛若有光。在这一次性交里，梅姨是甜美的光明的，她确实给过我希望，也纵容我，像纵容一颗腐烂的种子。

往后她经常来我的房间找我，我们俩有的时候一起听歌，有的时候做爱，有的时候边做爱边听歌。我用省下来的零花钱买了很多打口碟，她有一台黑胶机放在自己房间，有的时候我也听见她和爸爸一起听古典乐。我只会听摇滚，听各种各样的英国人，她不挑，就跟着我一起听。

她不常对我笑，但是我们接很多吻，她身上很香，我喜欢舔她的脖子。在放她喜欢的音乐的时候她会跳舞，我说她跳得丑死了，她还是会继续。我把她抱在怀里恨不得吃掉她，我太喜欢她了。有种说法是从小没有经历过母乳喂养的孩子会迷恋女人的胸部，我喜欢把她的乳头含在嘴里吮吸，重复幼儿一样的动作，也许是这个原因。我从来没有得到过母亲的爱。

我是在家里得不到爱的透明人，虽然我成绩不错，甚至不费什么力气，可以轻松考上比较好的高中。但是我父亲的忽视让我感觉到恶心，他从来不关心我，只是平淡地说一句还不错，然后话题又会绕过我，他在我生母的忌日带梅姨去游乐园，我自己坐公交车去市外的公墓。我很恨，我做不到什么都不在乎，所以我变成了一个混混，我勒索低年级，频繁地街上的混混打架，学会抽烟喝酒泡吧，旷课。我希望学校找家长，羞辱我爸。但是我的父母从来不去学校，我和学校说我父母死了我是孤儿。学校因为需要我参加竞赛所以没有开除我，我就还半死不活地读书。

妈妈在餐桌上会问小弟每天过得怎么样啊，有没有感觉学得很难呢？有不懂的一定要告诉妈妈。还会给小弟夹菜，妈妈对我就是，你吃啊。干巴巴的，她看见我，目光就会天衣无缝平静地滑过去。可是这个女人还是会找我做爱，她在爸爸出差的时候钻进我的被窝给我口交，在我操进她的阴道时高声呻吟。我还会炫耀我的竞赛成绩，希望得到她的认可，我希望她也像夸小弟一样夸我，她会说，“真不错呀！要继续努力啊！”然后我可能就马上改邪归正，继续努力了。现在想起来就像笑话，她一边穿胸罩一边把头发撩起来，然后说，哦。她从不对我殷切希望，而是像陌路人一般有意避让。她看向我的眼神，从来没有一丝波澜，就像画上的圣母不会松动。

我爸说，你不能去读大学因为你文科差考不了大学，不要去丢人了。我说我拿到了交大的自招。我爸就轻描淡写，家里没钱供你去。我疯了，和我爸打架，却被我爸暴打，被关在家里生生错过高考日期。我甚至求妈妈放我去高考，但是她就装作没听懂，继续用她无辜的眼神盯着我，她说，我不知道钥匙在哪里呀？你爸生好大的气，你不应该惹他生气。

那一天我强奸了妈妈。我在父母的房间强奸了她，爸爸把每一扇门和窗都上了锁，我打不开，惩罚的斧子就在我的头顶高悬。我把梅姨压在床前，把她的额头撞向床头柜，让她的皮肤开出一朵虞美人一样鲜艳的花，流下的鲜血比一串红的花蜜还要粘稠甜蜜。我掐着她的脖子操她，她一点反抗都没有，反而在悄悄调整自己的姿势，用腿勾住了我的腰。

她的眼睛死死盯着我，就像两汪深潭向我张开血盆大口。我痛恨自己，我痛恨我与父亲必然的相似，痛恨我是丑陋的牲口不如的人，我凝视妈妈的眼睛甚至不敢乞求她的宽恕，她能感觉到哪怕一点我的绝望吗？我不知道。我们的关系就变成了强暴一般的性。我甚至怀疑是不是是她迷恋这样的性虐才会在被我操得流血后，仍然来找我。

在巨大的精神折磨下，我日夜徘徊在崩溃的边缘，彻彻底底变成一个反社会，有时会突然暴起在餐桌上骂梅姨是婊子，小弟很愤怒地摔筷子，梅姨却给小弟夹一筷子菜，让他多吃点，上高中了很关键。她一直想生一个我爸的孩子，但是我爸根本不让她怀孕，因为觉得会生出精神病。但是她靠哄骗我不让我带套怀孕了。

起初她谁都没有告诉，不过爸爸一定心里清楚，他越来越频繁地用一种复杂的眼神看着自己的女人，自己的财产，自己的所有物。她的腰变粗了，人却变瘦，肚子在一天天变大，尽管不明显。

我知道梅姨怀孕的消息，就对爸爸说这是我的小孩呢，惊不惊喜。爸爸就捅了我一刀，因为他好爱梅姨。爱到不惜捅伤他的亲儿子，仅仅为了泄愤，我不知道他到底爱的是什么？这就是男人的爱吗。这甚至不是对财产的爱，人的家里遭了窃贼会生气想要抓出小偷，只有在尊严被伤害的时候才会恼羞成怒，头脑昏聩，我早该明白，这个男人是不会爱上谁的，他只是对侮辱风吹草动地警惕着的胆小鬼。

躺在医院里的时候我天天巴望着梅姨来看我一眼，她是我唯一的女人。可是她从来没来过。我想起来我开始强暴她以后我们就再也没有接过吻，我问她为什么要和我做爱，她置若罔闻甚至还会抬着下巴冷笑。我问她为什么不和我爸离婚，她用看生疮的伤口的眼神嫌恶地看我，她皱着眉轻轻说了句，我爱你爸啊。

爱，究竟是什么呢？


End file.
